


Spiel mit mir

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Collar, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Punishment, Reward, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-On, Sub Gabriel, Tease&Denial, safeword
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Wann starten wir?“„Wir werden dir morgen eine Halskette besorgen und eine Leine. Die Tierhandlung ist gleich um die Ecke“,lachte sie und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.„Honey!“, rief er empört. „Was? Noch nie was von ‚Petplay‘ gehört?“





	1. Chapter 1

 

Eva war im Schlafzimmer dabei die Wäsche aufzuhängen, als sie die Stimme ihres Mannes hörte, der nach ihr rief.

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“  

Wenige Augenblicke später kam er mit ihrem Laptop und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen und griff nach seiner ausgestreckte Hand um sich neben ihn zu legen.

„Was machst du schon wieder, ich muss mir einen anständigen Virenkiller besorgen!“

Natürlich sah sich ihr Mann schon wieder Pornos an und sie seufzte misstrauisch.

„Ach Baby“, lachte er etwas herablassend, schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Bildschirm, „schau dir das an.“

„Grundgütiger!“

„Ist schon etwas hart, das geb ich zu.“

„Willst du mir die Stiefel lecken? Obwohl, dazu müsste ich erst einmal Stiefel tragen.“

Grinsend wollte sie sich wieder erheben, aber ihr Mann hielt sie zurück und nach einigen Augenblicken drückte er die ‚Stop-Taste‘.

 

Lange hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er Eva erklären sollte, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

Besser gesagt, seit einem halben Jahr, kurz vor Weihnachten wo beide eher durch Zufall darauf gestoßen waren. Damals hatten sie das Thema zwar kurz angeschnitten aber das war es dann auch gewesen.

In der langen Durststrecke die sie wieder hinter sich hatten, hatte er in Amerika die Zeit genutzt, sich gründlich darüber zu informieren, unzählige Webseiten aufgerufen, sich sein eigenes Konzept zusammengestellt und das wollte er Eva jetzt sagen. Mit klopfendem Herzen, nicht wissend wie sie darauf reagieren würde, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Unser Sex-Leben ist der pure Wahnsinn, das weißt du“, fing er an und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen und da er nicht weiterredete, aber immer ein 'aber' folgte, hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Aber?“

Gabe nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprach weiter. „Ich liebe es, nein, ich bin verrückt danach, wenn du mich manchmal dominierst, ich genieße jede Sekunde davon wenn du mich ans Bett fesselst und ich dir wehrlos aufgeliefert bin, ich möchte gerne … also … ich … wenn du auch ... und …“

Plötzlich fing er an zu stottern und der Mut verließ ihn, als sie ihn mit einem durchdringlichen Blick durchbohrte. Etwas hilflos sah er auf die Seite und überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

Reden, Leuten etwas verkaufen, das sie nicht haben wollten, das konnte er ... eigentlich. Aber bei Eva fühlte er sich manchmal ziemlich klein. Kurz musste er schmunzeln, denn genau um das ging es hier. Seine Frau machte ihn mit ihrer Art manches Mal sprachlos. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach ins kalte Wasser stoßen und sehen, ob sie schwimmen wollte.

Dass beide nicht auf Blümchensex standen war klar. Aber Gabriel hatte ein wenig Angst davor, dass das vielleicht zu weit gehen würde. Andererseits … mehr als ‚nein‘ sagen konnte sie nicht und über das ‚was-wäre-wenn‘ wollte er sich in diesem Augenblick keine Gedanken machen.

 

Eva erlebte Gabriel nicht oft sprachlos. Im Gegenteil, er hatte immer auf alles eine Antwort. Aber sie wusste worauf er hinauswollte. Auch sie hatte das Thema von damals nicht in Ruhe gelassen und so war sie froh, dass es ihm genauso ging und er es wieder zur Sprache brachte.

Ein heißer Schauer durchzuckte sie und ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, als sie drüber nachdachte. Natürlich. Ihr gefiel es, im Bett die Hosen anzuhaben. Für sie gab es nichts Schöneres, als Gabriel Lust und Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Das Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war. Die Kontrolle über seine Empfindungen zu haben und zu spüren wie er unter ihren Händen dahin schmolz.

 

„Sieh dir das an“, sagte er ruhig und öffnete einige Seiten auf dem Laptop.

Mit großen Augen überflog Eva die Zeilen und schluckte hart, spürte die Hitze aufsteigen und sah Gabriel fragend an.

‚BDSM: BD steht für Bondage und Disziplin, DS steht für Dominanz und Submission und SM steht für Sadismus und Masochismus‘

Aber das Thema beinhaltete auch in gewisser Weise Schmerz und Eva wollte Gabriel keine Schmerzen zufügen. Ab und zu ein Klaps auf den Hintern, ja, aber eher liebevoll.

Eva wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Gabriel sie anstupste und erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Gabe, ich will und werde dir nicht wehtun!“

„Es geht um die richtige Mischung von Schmerz und Lust“, erwiderte er verschmitzt und schob den Laptop beiseite. Er nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte über ihre Wange.

„Ich ….“, murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, „ich muss das erst einmal überdenken.“

„Ich weiß ich habe dich jetzt damit ein wenig überfahren“, grinste er und drehte sich, damit er ihr wieder in die Augen schauen konnte, „ich habe einige Seiten gespeichert, lies dir das durch, es geht bei der ganzen Sache hauptsächlich um Vertrauen und ich vertraue dir und du mir hoffentlich auch, und wir werden bestimmt nichts machen, wo wir uns auch nicht beide 100 % sicher sind.“

„Du hast dir eine Menge Gedanken darüber gemacht“, schmunzelte sie und er antwortete mit einem stummen Nicken.

 

Einige Tage später saßen beide beim Abendessen …

„Ich habe deine ganzen Informationen durchgesehen und eine Menge darüber erfahren und gelernt.“

Sie nippte an ihrem Weinglas und vertiefte sich wieder in das Essen.

_‚Sie macht es schon wieder. Lass mich hier nicht dumm sterben!‘_

Mit einer fragenden Handbewegung wollte er mehr darüber erfahren.

„Und?“

„Ich bin dazu bereit dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben und ein kleines bisschen mit dir auszuprobieren“, antwortete sie und eine Woge der Aufregung und Erregung rauschte durch ihren Körper als Gabriel ihre Hand drückte.

Mittlerweile kannte sie ihren Mann lange genug um zu wissen, dass auch ein kleiner Hintergedanke dabei war, der Gedanke sie etwas zu pushen. Gabriel war Schauspieler, eigentlich das totale Gegenteil von ihr. Eva war immer schüchtern, stehst darauf bedacht, möglichst im Hintergrund zu bleiben und nicht aufzufallen. Seitdem sie mit ihm zusammen und ein Teil der SPN-Family war, hatte sich das schon sehr verändert. Sie würde auch anders nicht überleben, wenn sie auf den Conventions war und auf der Bühne stand, oder sich einfach nur mit der aufgedrehten Meute unterhielt.

Trotzdem hatte sie Schiss. Schiss abzuloosen. Schiss sich lächerlich zu machen … obwohl Gabriel es ihr nicht schwer machte, sich zu öffnen. Vor ihm musste ihr nichts, aber auch gar nichts peinlich oder unangenehm sein, und im Grunde wusste Eva das auch. Sie vertraute ihm von ganzem Herzen.

„Gut, wir werden uns noch ausführlich darüber unterhalten was in Ordnung ist und was auf keinen Fall geht“, sagte sie während sie den Tisch abräumten.

„Ja Mistress.“

„Das zB.“, grinste sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will ein Halsband …“

„Ja?“

„Ja, um die Grenzen festzusetzen. Um uns zu erinnern wann wir und vor allen Dingen wann wir nicht in unseren Rollen sind. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass sich das mit unserer Beziehung vermischt“, antwortete Gabriel und stellte den abgetrockneten Teller wieder in den Schrank.

„Gutes Argument.“

„Baby, ich danke dir, dass du das mit mir machst, es geistert schon lange in meinem Kopf herum.“ Liebevoll legte er die Arme um sie und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Ich werde mich bemühen eine gute Dom zu sein und auf dich eingehen, so gut ich kann.“

„Und ich werde mich bemühen, ein guter Sub zu sein und dir deine Wünsche zu erfüllen.“

„Das tust du doch ständig“, schmunzelte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Gabriel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er seufzte tief bevor beide miteinander in einem zärtlichen Zungenkuss verschmolzen.

„Wann starten wir?“

„Wir werden dir morgen eine Halskette besorgen und eine Leine. Die Tierhandlung ist gleich um die Ecke“, lachte sie und zog ihren Mann ins Schlafzimmer.

„Honey!“, rief er empört.

„Was? Noch nie etwas von ‚Petplay‘ gehört?“


	2. Chapter 2

Schon zum gefühlt dreizehnten Mal in dieser Stunde schaute Eva auf die Uhr in der Küche, denn die Zeit verging einfach nicht bis zum wohlverdienten Feierabend. Am frühen Nachmittag hatte sie eine SMS von ihrem Mann bekommen. Nur ein Bild, auf dem das langersehnte Päckchen zu sehen war.

Auch Gabriel war aufgeregt. Immer wieder öffnete er die Tür zu Evas Wintergarten und spähte zum Fenster hinaus um zu sehen, wann sie endlich von der Arbeit kam.

Er entschied sich noch einmal duschen zu gehen und machte das sehr gewissenhaft. Hygiene stand für beide an erster Stelle und bei dem was sie alles machten, würden sich die zwei unwohl fühlen, wenn es nicht so wäre.

_‚Endlich‘_

„Hey Honey“, begrüßte sie Gabriel aufgeregt mit einem Kuss und streifte ihren Mantel von den Schultern um ihn achtlos in die Garderobe zu hängen.

Nachdem auch Eva eine kurze Dusche genommen hatte, um den Küchengestank abzuwaschen, verzogen sich die beiden gleich in das Schlafzimmer, wo auch schon das kleine Päckchen auf dem Bett lag, inmitten von drei Rosen.

„Du kleiner Romantiker“, grinste sie und nahm ihn in eine Umarmung.

Gabriel nahm das Paket und öffnete es vorsichtig. Es war nicht nur die Halskette die auf das Bett fiel, sondern auch ein dazu passendes Armkettchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde es die zwei irgendwann einmal überkommen und es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass ihr Mann ein Halsband trug.

Beides war aus schlichtem, aber edlem dunkelbraunem Leder mit kleinen Gravierungen und einem kleinen goldenen Metallring an der Vorderseite. Gabriel griff danach und legte es in ihre Hände.

Eva fühlte das Leder und strich beinahe schon ehrfürchtig mit den Fingern an dem Metallring entlang.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, fragte er noch einmal und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie entschlossen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und lächelte ihn an, „wie lautet dein Safeword?“

„Wings.“

„Jeder von uns beiden kann jederzeit aussteigen, indem er das Safeword sagt und wir sind dann wieder Gabriel und Eva und keiner ist zu einer Erklärung verpflichtet.“

„Ich liebe dich!“

„Ich liebe dich auch Gabe“, antwortete sie bevor sie die Halskette um seinen Hals schloss.

 

Rollentausch. Gabriel liebte es im Bett zu reden. Eigentlich redete Gabriel ununterbrochen und Eva war diejenige die ihn ab und zu stoppen musste, aber diese Energie, die Gabriel hatte, war bewundernswert. Nun hatte er die Aufgabe zu schweigen und seine Frau musste reden.

„Deinen hektischen Alltag will ich hier nicht haben, schmeiß deinen Ärger aus deinem Kopf. Hier gehörst du mir. Ab sofort redest du nur noch wenn ich dich etwas frage. Zieh dich aus, Augen zu mir und du wirst dich nicht selber berühren, außer ich verlange es. Denn der hier“, sie griff in seinen Schritt, „gehört mir und ich bestimme wann, ob und wie er berührt wird. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Eva sprach mit leiser aber fester Stimme und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl um ihn zu beobachten.

„Ja my love“, antwortete er demütig und das ließ sie innerlich schmunzeln.

Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und mit der kleinen Nachttischlampe ergab es ein wunderschönes Licht. Seine Augen funkelten noch mehr als sonst, als er sich langsam auszog. Dann stand er da, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und bewegte sich nicht.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit ihn einfach nur anzusehen und merkte schnell, dass ihn das sehr nervös machte. Das hieß, sie war auf dem richtigen Weg.

Was ihr am meisten Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich vorgenommen hatte ihn nicht auf den Mund zu küssen, denn im Prinzip war er jetzt ihr Sklave und sie seine Herrin, obwohl sie ihn niemals so bezeichnen würde. Denn wenn sie ihn wie ihre große Liebe behandeln würde, würde sie alles um sich herum vergessen und dadurch die Kontrolle verlieren. Das war tabu, solange er dieses Halsband trug. 

 

 

Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten ganz sachte über seine Nippel und er presste die Zähne zusammen, damit kein Ton seine Lippen verließ. Eva ließ ihre Hände tiefer wandern ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

Sein Atem ging schneller und er bemühte sich ihren Blick standzuhalten, obwohl er sich kurz fragte, ob er das durfte. Aber da keine Gegenanweisung erfolgte ...

Sein Körper war mittlerweile von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und ein wohliges Kribbeln verteilte sich unter seiner Haut.

Hatte er sich das so vorgestellt? Definitiv ja. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung still zu stehen und noch mehr, nichts sagen zu dürfen.

Immer weiter kam sie auf ihn zu, ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt und das weiche Kratzen ihres Pullovers auf seiner Haut entlockte ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Leise summend legte sie beide Hände auf seinen Hintern und drückte zu, „ist dir kalt?“

„Nei … Nein, my love.“

„Zieh mich aus, bis auf die Unterwäsche, ansonsten nicht berühren.“

Mit etwas zitternden Händen erledigte er seine Aufgabe schnell und musste leise seufzen und sich innerlich auf die Finger klopfen, denn er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als den Körper seiner Frau zu berühren.

„Gut gemacht. Knie dich auf das Bett, Gesicht zur Wand“, forderte Eva und musste sich kurz räuspern, denn das alles war so dermaßen spannungsgeladen.

Dann kniete sie sich hinter ihn und war einige Augenblicke still, genoss die Situation und den Anblick.

Geduld war keine von Gabriel's Stärken und er wurde unruhig.

„Mach ein Bil …“, fing er an und senkte seufzend den Kopf, da ihm gerade eingefallen war, dass er still zu sein hatte. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und Eva schüttelte still lächelnd den Kopf, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

_‚Geht ja einfacher als gedacht‘_

„Zweimal geredet, ohne dass ich es dir erlaubt habe, dafür muss ich dich bestrafen, das ist dir klar oder?“

Es war nichts zu hören und Eva biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich will mich nicht wiederholen müssen!“

„Ja, my love.“

„Aber noch nicht jetzt.“

 

Ihre Hände wanderten seine Wirbelsäule entlang und an seinen Seiten weiter hinunter und anhand des angenehmen Vibrierens das durch seinen Körper schlich, konnte er nicht anders als seinen Rücken leicht zu wölben und sich in diese Berührung zu lehnen. Er musste sich konzentrieren, denn das nächste Kommando kam bereits.

„Nicht bewegen!“

Mit einem leisen Summen biss sie in seine beiden Backen, während sie diese knetete und das kleine Geheimnis dazwischen immer wieder entblößte und schmunzelnd nahm sie das leise Knurren ihres Mannes wahr, der seinen Kopf gesenkt und die Hände in das Bettlaken vergraben hatte.

Dann spreizte sie seine Backen, leckte über seinen Eingang und blies im nächsten Augenblick darüber.

„Haaa …“

Es hörte sich wie eine Mischung aus einem Stöhnen und einem Wimmern an. Gabriel konnte nicht anders, als ihm der Blitz die Wirbelsäule entlang schoss und er hatte Mühe, sich auf seinen Händen zu halten, denn das kam ziemlich überraschend.

„So heiß“, flüsterte Eva und ließ ihre Zunge sanft kreisen und da er sich mit ihr bewegte, entfernte sie sich wieder, vernahm im gleichen Augenblick ein frustriertes Stöhnen.

Sich nicht zu bewegen, bei den unglaublichen Gefühlen, die ihm seine Frau bescherte war für Gabe nicht leicht. Aber wenn er mehr wollte, musste er sich zusammenreißen.

Einige Augenblicke später machte sie wieder weiter, hörte ihn tief atmen, sah, wie er sein Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt hatte, um die süßen Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Eva liebte seine Geräusche.

„Du darfst wieder sprechen.“

„Bitte“, stöhnte er, hob den Kopf und sah mit roten Wangen über seine Schulter.

„Bitte was?“

„Mehr …“

 

„Ich habe mir eine Strafe überlegt, du darfst nicht kommen, bevor ich es dir erlaube, wir werden heute an deiner Selbstkontrolle arbeiten.“

Mit großen Augen schüttelte er den Kopf, verzehrte sich doch bereits jetzt schon nach seiner Erlösung.  

„Du weißt, wofür ich dich bestrafen muss?“, sagte sie und er nickte, „sag es.“

„Ich darf … ich darf nur reden, wenn du es mir erlaubst, my love."

„Ich garantiere dir, du wirst heute so hart kommen, wie noch nie zuvor.“

Als sie diese Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte biss sich Gabe auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu stöhnen.

„Bist du bereit? Leg dich auf den Rücken!“

„Ja, my love“, antwortete er mit einer etwas zittriger Stimme und ließ sich mit den Handschellen an das Bett fesseln.

Eva war völlig verliebt in den Penis ihres Mannes.

Verliebt in die Art, wie das samtige Fleisch in ihrem Mund pulsierte.

Verliebt in die Art wie er zuckte wenn sie ihre Zunge an die Unterseite drückte.

Verliebt in die Art wie er noch härter wurde, jedes Mal wenn sie daran saugte oder mit ihrer Zunge sanft in den kleinen Schlitz tauchte.

 

Gabriel hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er das noch aushalten konnte. Er vertraute nur darauf, dass ihn seine Frau nicht umbringen würde.

Es war herrlich und er hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Stunden einen Beinahe-Orgasmus zu erleben.

Das mag sich vielleicht für alle anderen anhören, als würde das eine Belohnung sein, aber mittlerweile war es die reinste Folter. Immer wieder hoch und runter und kein Aussicht auf ein Ende. Einmal musste sie ihn sogar stoppen, denn er verlor die Beherrschung. Dafür hatte sie ihm wieder eine Strafe angedroht.

Das einzige, was ihn retten konnte, war, wenn er das Safeword sagen würde. Aber darauf konnte Eva lange warten, dazu war sein Stolz zu groß. Der Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen, vermischte sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung. Sein Herz raste und er keuchte als hätte er Asthma. Seine Handgelenke taten weh und es zog bis zu den Schultern, aber er biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und ertrug, was sie ihm auferlegt hatte.

Es war eine sehr lehrreiche halbe Stunde. Lehrreich für Eva, da sie lernte wie weit sie gehen konnte und lehrreich für ihren Liebsten da er ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung lernte.

„Du machst das sehr gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich“, schmunzelte sie und streichelte über seine nasse Wange, aber diese Worte waren wie Balsam auf seiner Seele.

Diese halbe Stunde war gefüllt von lautem Wimmern, Stöhnen, Bitten, Flüchen und auch krampfhaften, beinahe schon akrobatischen Verrenkungen.

„Bitte … bitte“, schluchzte er und eine weitere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.

Gewollt oder nicht, es tat Eva weh ihn so zu sehen. Aber sie wusste auch, eine Regel nicht durchzusetzen war schlimmer als keine Regeln aufzustellen.

„Ich bin nahe“, stöhnte er, zerrte wild an den Handschellen und sie hörte augenblicklich auf.

 

Eine der Tatsachen die Eva so an ihrem Mann liebte, war, dass er so empfindlich war, so empfänglich für jede Berührung. Langsam drückte sie ihren Finger gegen sein Loch und ließ ihn tiefer gleiten und Gabriel nach Luft schnappen.

Immer wieder strich sie langsam über seinen Happy Button, aber auch dieses Mal ließ sie ihn nicht kommen. Frustriert wimmernd warf er den Kopf zurück.

Diese sichtbaren Reaktionen zu sehen, war fesselnd und auch Evas Herz raste.  

„My love, ich kann mehr nehmen, ich brauche mehr in mir, vor einer halben Stunde!“

Seine Hüften bewegten sich jetzt ständig, übernahmen die Tätigkeit und er versuchte so viel Reibung wie möglich zu bekommen. Seine Sinne schwanden, er fühlte nur noch seine pochende Prostata, die endlich entleert werden wollte. Es kostete ihn viel Konzentration den Rest der Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Fasziniert und erregt beobachtete Eva einige Augenblicke wie er sich ihren Fingern entgegen stieß.

Die Luft prickelte, das Blut kochte und die Situation war so dermaßen geil, dass Eva Mühe hatte, sich selber unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie bedeckte Gabe's Mund mit der Hand und flüsterte: „Kein Wort mehr, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich aufhöre, hörst du? Bleib still, je mehr du dich bewegst, desto langsamer werde ich und desto länger wird es dauern, bevor du kommen wirst, alles klar?“

Gabriel erschauderte, schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sie mit großen Augen an, blieb aber still und wagte nicht, Lärm zu machen.

Eva genoss ihre Kontrolle und sie war stolz auf ihren Mann.

 

Als nächstes reizte sie ihn ein wenig mit dem Vibrator. Brachte es aber auch nicht zu Ende.

Gabriel presste seinen bebenden Lippen aufeinander um nicht laut zu schreien. Sein Mund bewegte sich aber es kamen keine Geräusche heraus und er versuchte mit seinen Augen zu betteln.

Alle vier Finger waren in ihm und streckten ihn so weit wie möglich aus.

„So eng, fühlst dich so gut an und hältst dich ruhig, obwohl ich weiß wie verzweifelt du etwas sagen willst ... ich sollte dich wirklich dafür belohnen, nicht wahr?“

Mit einem heftigen Nicken stieß er ihr seine Hüften entgegen, aber Eva schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und entfernte drei Finger. 

„Auf der anderen Seite macht es einfach so viel Spaß ...“

Gabe schloss die Augen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr neckender Tonfall machte ihn halb wahnsinnig. Er wollte es, er brauchte es und er konnte nicht mehr länger.

Dass seine Frau dieses Spiel genoss, stand für ihn fest.

„Bitte ...“

„Bitte was?“

„So nahe, bitte … lass mich kommen.“

„Zur Kenntnis genommen … und abgelehnt. Wir machen das erst seit einer halben Stunde, du kannst noch ein paar Runden nehmen.“

Also entfernte sie ihre Finger und beobachtete Gabe, der verzweifelt versuchte irgendeine Reibung zu bekommen.

„Bitte my love … ich halt es nicht mehr aus“, keuchte er und aus seinem harten Glied tropfte es wie aus einem undichten Wasserhahn. Eva verschmierte seine Lusttropfen über seiner zuckende, mittlerweile dunkelroten Erektion und war nahe daran aufzugeben.

Aber auf der anderen Seite machte sie diese Situation auch so unglaublich geil.

„Du kannst jederzeit dein Safeword benutzen“, neckte sie, aber ihr Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_'Klar, das Safeword benutzen, damit du mich nachher damit aufziehen kannst, an meinem Durchhaltevermögen zweifelst und ich dieses Halsband in die Schublade legen muss damit es verstaubt, weil ich niemals wieder in den Genuss komme. Darauf kannst du warten, bis du blau anläufst ...'_

 

Aber auch Eva war am Rande ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und holte sich etwas zu Trinken. Auch ihr Mann bekam einen Schluck, damit er nicht austrocknete.

„Du denkst, dass du dir eine Belohnung verdient hast, nach all dem. Stimmts?“, grinste sie und mit seinen Augen flehend nickte er.

So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor erlebt und auch wenn es frustrierend war, genoss er es auf der anderen Seite. Er genoss es, dass sich seine Frau so intensiv mit ihm beschäftigte, was er noch bei keiner erlebt hatte. 

Seine Haare waren nass genauso wie seine Haut. Eine Mischung aus seinen Lusttropfen, Schweiß und Gleitgel. Überall bebte und zuckte es, sogar seine Augenlider.

Gabriel zitterte am ganzen Körper und die Mischung aus Schmerz und unglaublicher Lust in seinen Augen zu sehen, war ein hocherotischer Anblick. Wie er sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen biss, die kleinen Geräusche die jede Zelle ihres Körpers berührten und ungewollte Tränen, die aus seinen Augen rollten. Eva genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

„Ich sterbe hier!“

„Du stirbst nicht, das lasse ich nicht zu.“

„Auch die gehören mir“, lächelte sie gütig und küsste jede einzelne Träne weg, bevor sie ihm tief in die Augen sah, „sag mir was du willst.“

„Bitte … my love … lass mich kommen, ich mache alles.“

„Alles?“, fragend hob sie ihre Augenbrauen und er nickte. Es war ihm egal, was sie verlangen würde. Er konnte nicht mehr. War nur noch ein zitterndes Bündel, das sich nach dem langersehnten Orgasmus sehnte.

„Du kannst kommen wann du willst, du brauchst dich nicht zurückhalten“, flüsterte sie während sie sich den Strap-On umschnallte und sofort in einer fließenden Bewegung eindrang.

Und jetzt, da er die Erlaubnis hatte, gab es absolut keinen Grund mehr, der ihn zurückhielt.

Lautstark schrie er seine gesamten aufgestauten Emotionen heraus und Eva hielt seine Hüften fest, drückte seine Hand und stöhnte laut auf, denn dieses Bild brachte sie selber dazu über die Klippe zu springen.

Sein Atem hatte sich kaum beruhigt, sein Körper bebte, als sie ihre Finger erneut in ihm versenkte.

„Willst du noch einmal kommen?“, fragte sie und er nickte nur.

„Fuck … Fuck … Jesus … ich … come on fuck me!“, schrie er nach einigen Augenblicken so laut dass es bestimmt die Leute auf der Straße gehört hatten.

Dass das natürlich eine Bestrafung nach sich ziehen würde, war selbstredend, aber sie konnte sich nicht satt sehen, wenn seine Augenlider leicht flackerten und sie wusste, dass er alles nur noch durch den Schleier der Lust wahrnahm.

Dann löste sie seine Handschellen, bevor sie erneut in ihn eindrang. Sein gesamter Körper hob und senkte sich unkontrolliert und Eva hatte Mühe sich in ihm zu halten.

„Komm mit mir gemeinsam“, hauchte sie und er grub seine Finger tief in ihre Hüften, „sieh mich an!“

In ihrem Blick lag so viel Liebe, Vertrauen und Leidenschaft, dass sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten und er war so dankbar, dass er diese Frau gefunden hatte.

„Das ist es“, lächelte sie und grub ihre Zähne tief in seinen Nacken und biss zu, als beide am Gipfel ihrer Lust ankamen.

Gabriel hatte seine Hände so tief in ihr Fleisch gegraben, dass sich Eva sicher war, diese Abdrücke noch tagelang zu sehen, aber das war es wert. 

Dann sackte sein Körper regungslos in das Bett zurück, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Nur noch sein hektischer Herzschlag war zu sehen und auch zu hören.

Eva nahm sich ein paar Augenblicke um ihr nächstes Ziel in Angriff zu nehmen. Multiple Orgasmen bei Frauen waren ja keine Seltenheit, zumindest sie wusste von sich, dass es ab und zu geklappt hatte. Nur, konnte das auch ihr Mann? Er hatte an diesem Abend drei Orgasmen, aber nur einmal davon eine Ejakulation. Ging da noch mehr? Konnte er öfter abspritzen?

Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite, denn erst einmal musste sie sich um ihren Liebsten kümmern.

 

„Gabe, bist du noch bei mir?“

„…“

„Gabriel?“

Behutsam tätschelte Eva sein Gesicht und er schlug langsam die Augen auf, sah sich um, bevor sich sein Blick auf seine Frau fokussierte.

„Fuck… bin ich tot? Ich denke ich bin gestorben und im Himmel“, murmelte er kraftlos und sah ihr zu, wie sie das Halsband löste und bedankte sich noch schnell

bevor sie es auf die Matratze legte.

„Du bist nicht tot, du bist quicklebendig und ich stecke immer noch in deinem Arsch.“

„Das war so fucking geil“, erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen „und entschuldige, dass ich so laut geschrien habe.“

„Ist ok, das Wichtigste ist, dass du es genossen hast“, lachte sie und nach einer kurzen Kuschelrunde half sie ihm auf die wackeligen Beine, um kurz unter die Dusche zu verschwinden.

„Du hast mich gebissen“, murmelte er stirnrunzelnd und besah sich die Bisswunde im Spiegel.

„Ich habe dich markiert. Du gehörst mir“, grinste Eva und küsste sanft die wunde Stelle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eva fielen wieder die Werbungen ein, die sie nachts im Fernsehen gesehen hatte:

Telefonsex-Werbungen mit peitschenschwingende Dominas, die befahlen: „Ruf mich an!“

Viele ihrer Bekannten machten sich darüber lustig und auch sie fand diese Werbung einfach nur lächerlich. So etwas sollte sie nun werden? Nur weil ein anderer es ihr zutraute? Billig, obszön, niveaulos? Nein, das war nicht ihre Welt. Wenn sie jemals eine Domina werden sollte, dann wollte sie wenigstens anders werden, sich einen besonderen, einen eigenen Weg suchen. Frivolität und Niveau waren und sind für sie kein Gegensatz, sie würde beides verbinden wollen …

 

Mittlerweile hatte Eva jede Menge Lesestoff in einem Ordner zusammengefasst.

Beide hatten viel Zeit im Internet verbracht, Eva noch mehr …

Gabriels Aufgabe war ja nicht allzu schwer, er musste sich im Prinzip nur fallenlassen und gehorchen, denn sie würde ihn auffangen. Auf ihr lastete die ganze Verantwortung, aber sie konnte auch nicht behaupten, daß das nicht auch einen gewissen Reiz hatte.

Im Gegenteil, Eva freute sich auf diese Aufgabe.

‚Zu dominieren bedeutet, ihn spüren zu lassen, daß er geliebt wird, ihm zu zeigen, wo sein Platz ist‘, las sie auf einer der zahlreichen Webseiten die sie schon durch hatte.

Gabe hatte es ihr erklärt was er wollte, sie hatte im Netz gelesen worum es ging.

Aber warum? Diese Frage stellte sie sich trotz allem.

Sie ließ Gabe spüren, daß er geliebt wurde, mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens.

Gut, beide hatten schon einige Rollenspiele ausprobiert, weil einfach der Reiz, etwas Neues auszuprobieren, in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen, beide anturnte.

Gut, im Prinzip ist das was er vorgeschlagen hatte, auch nichts anderes …

 

Warum nur hatte sie Angst vor dieser Sache?

Wahrscheinlich die Tatsache daß sie sich blamieren würde.

Ja klar, Eva war schon immer eine die gerne kommandierte, als ältere von drei Geschwistern … zwei Brüder … musste sie sich durchsetzen, aber da war sie ein Kind.

 _‚Wie komme ich dazu einen erwachsenen Mann in die Schranken zu weisen, nur weil er meint,_ _daß ich das kann?‘_

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und kamen doch auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner.

Es war nur ein Spiel, ein Spiel das jeder jederzeit verlassen konnte.

Sie hatten über ihre Wünsche gesprochen. Eva hatte ihm gesagt, daß sie nicht wollte, daß er vor ihr kniete, daß sie nicht möchte, daß er sich für sie verändert.

Sie würde ihn nicht als Sklave bezeichnen und ihn nicht erniedrigen.

Gabriel war immerhin ihr Mann. Vielleicht machte sie sich aber auch zu viele Gedanken.

„Lass es einfach auf uns zukommen, wir müssen uns keine Ziele stecken, es wird sich alles mit der Zeit geben.“

Für Gabriel war alles immer so einfach.

Regeln, Bestrafungen und Belohnungen müssen sein …

Bei dem Wort ‚Bestrafung‘ zuckte sie doch schon zusammen. Wie sollte sie so etwas fertigbringen?

Welche Bestrafungen? Sollte sie ihm Fernsehverbot erteilen? Sexentzug? Ihm den Hintern versohlen?

‚Eine Regel, deren Einhaltung nicht durchgesetzt wird, ist schlimmer als gar keine Regeln zu setzen. Denn es gibt nichts, was einem Sub mehr Schmerz bereitet, als eine Dom, die seine Verfehlungen nachlässig übersieht, und ihre Rechte nicht ausübt‘.

 

Mittlerweile hatten beide schon ein paar Mal so etwas in dieser Art ausprobiert und Eva musste gestehen, sie gefiel sich immer mehr in ihrer Rolle. Wurde sicherer. In Sprache und Gesten.

Und beide reden auch im Anschluss, oder am nächsten Tag darüber.

Ein wichtiger Punkt, um beiden ihrer Grenzen bewusst zu werden.

Und Eva wurde mehr und mehr klar, daß dieser dominante Teil in ihr irgendwo versteckt war und Gabriel ihn wieder hervorgeholt hatte.  

_‚Meine Schattenschwester gehört zu mir wie mein Arm oder mein Bein‘_

Was beide auf keinen Fall wollten, daß eine Situation falsch eingeschätzt wurde, ihre Beziehung darunter litt, weil sich einer von beiden persönlich gekränkt fühlte.

Sie befanden sich zu dem Zeitpunkt zwar in einem Rollenspiel, und Gabe wäre auch damit einverstanden wenn ihn Eva zu einem gewissen Maß erniedrigen würde, aber diese Hemmschwelle galt es für sie noch zu überwinden.

Das Schlimmste wäre es wenn er es ihr dann im Alltag vorhalten würde und vor dem hatte sie immer wieder Angst und die konnte er ihr auch nicht nehmen, auch wenn er noch tausend Mal das Gegenteil behauptete. Aber das war ihr Problem und sie würde schon damit fertig werden.

Gegenseitiger Respekt und Vertrauen, darauf baute dieses Experiment auf.

Aber wie könnte sie sich anmaßen von Respekt zu sprechen, wenn sie Gabriel knien lassen würde?

 

„Sei ehrlich zu mir. Verschweige weder deine Ängste und Abneigungen, noch deine Wünsche und Träume. Mach den Mund auf, sag mir, was du möchtest, was du dir vorstellst, was du keinesfalls willst. Ich kann nicht hellsehen!“

Sie genoss die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte, sie genoss sein Vertrauen sich ihr vollkommen auszuliefern und sie genoss vor allen Dingen seine Reaktionen.

In diesen Augenblicken bestand er nur aus Gefühl.

‚Er empfindet Schmerz, Angst, Freude, Lust, Demut, Euphorie, welches Gefühl auch immer sie in ihm wachrufen möchte, und nichts anderes. Er denkt über nichts mehr nach, wägt nichts ab, entscheidet nichts, stellt nichts in Frage‘.

„Wenn ich bei dir bin, ist mein Kopf wieder in Ordnung. Die Alltagsprobleme sind wie weggeblasen. Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass ich bei dir sein darf und ich liebe es, wenn du sagst: ‚Du gehörst mir … mir allein, und dein Schwanz auch!‘“

Gabriel nannte seine Frau außerhalb von Sessions auch nie ‚my love‘, sondern ganz normal bei ihrem Kosenamen, was sie sehr genoss.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die Beziehung der beiden hatte ein neues Level erreicht. Auf dieser besonderen Reise entdeckten beide die andere Seite des Partners


End file.
